Wager
by Marasca
Summary: Meredith's charm vs. Derek's willpower. Updated with final chapter!
1. 5:00 AM

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The Actual Owner and I have a difference of opinion about what constitutes a Leading Couple.**

_5:00 AM_

"So much for jogging, eh?" Meredith smirked as nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"It will be all your fault if I get love handles, you know." Derek pulled the sheet up over their naked bodies, and his hand drifted down to his side self-consciously. "I really need to start exercising again. You've corrupted me."

"Well, if you had any self-control, you would've been out there pounding the pavement instead of the headboard. You just can't resist me in the morning – or ever. No willpower at all."

He turned quickly onto his side, dumping her back on the mattress. "Seriously? I have willpower... look how well I did when we were Taking Things Slow!"

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief and snorted. "Are you kidding me? You weren't able to go ten minutes without trying to put your hand up my top. You really think you have what it takes to hold out on me?"

He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm not a teenager. I can resist your advances anytime I want."

Her lips curled into a playful smile. "Yeah, right. I bet that by the end of the day, I can have you on your knees begging."

He swallowed hard before answering. He couldn't back down now. "You're on. So what do I get when I win?"

She jumped to her feet and grabbed her robe. As she headed to the shower, she peeked back over her shoulder and grinned. "Anything you want. Except me, of course. For that, you have to beg."


	2. 8:00 AM

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not even close to being mine.**

_8:00 AM_

Derek was looking at a panel of x-rays in the radiology consult room when Meredith walked in. He rested both hands on the counter and sighed, wondering what was in store for him. Their shift started two hours ago, and he had managed to avoid her until now.

"Well, Dr Grey. How's your day? Anybody begging you for sex? You better step up your game if you think you're going to win."

She rolled her eyes and leaned in to him. "Oh, I haven't even started yet. Trust me, Dr. Shepherd. You'll know when the game is on."

Dr. Bailey walked in, looking annoyed. "Grey, what are you doing here? You're assigned to the pit today, and I don't see anyone in need of sutures in this room." She gave Derek a withering glance before turning her gaze to the x-ray board. "Is this the guy who came in overnight?"

A mischievous twinkle shimmered in Meredith's eyes as she turned to leave the room. "Of course, Dr. Bailey. I'm on my way. Oh, and Dr. Shepherd? I think you dropped something."

Derek's glanced down at the floor and groaned. He bent down quickly, and in one quick motion, scooped up a pair of pink cotton polka-dot panties and dropped them in the pocket of his lab coat. He looked up at Meredith, who silently mouthed two words to him as she closed the door behind her:

Game On.


	3. 11:00 AM

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The Actual Owner and I have a difference of opinion about what constitutes a Leading Couple.**

_11:00 AM_

Derek did his best to forget about the contents of his pocket, but it wasn't working. They were his favorites, after all, which he suspected was a deliberate choice on her part – he much preferred Meredith's simple style to Addison's complicated French lingerie that required an advanced degree to remove. When he did manage to get his mind occupied on something else, he would absently shove his hands in his pockets and instantly feel the pain she intended.

He was relieved when his pager went off, calling him to consult on an incoming trauma case. Nothing like a complicated surgery to make him forget about the tiny intruder hitching a ride in his pocket. Even though the panties weighed almost nothing, he could feel them sway against his thigh with every step.

The first person Derek saw in the ambulance bay was Meredith. _Keep it professional_, he thought to himself. _Don't give her the opportunity for torture_. He knew by the look on her face that he was in for it. He steeled himself and stepped outside.

"Dr. Shepherd, the ambulance is still a few minutes out. How's your morning going?"

"Oh, it's been completely uneventful. Boring, even." He threw a sidelong glance at her, hoping she was buying it. She wasn't.

"Really? Nothing out of the ordinary? I didn't realize that having girls throw their panties at you was an everyday occurrence in your life. You're a regular Tom Jones!"

"Oh, you mean these?" He boldly twirled the panties in the air, causing her to leap up in an attempt to conceal them. "Are these yours? I was about to pin them to the lost and found board." He grinned down at her – maybe this _would_ be fun, he thought.

She grabbed the panties out of his hand and dropped them back into his pocket. Meredith leaned in close and went in for the kill. "Why don't you just hang on to them. I know you are resisting the urge to get your hands on them, so I took them off so you wouldn't be tempted. Wouldn't want to lose that bet, now would you?"

With that, the ambulance pulled up, and Meredith climbed in, her lack of undergarments apparent to him as she pulled herself into the back of the rig. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned. He was wrong – this would in no way be fun.


	4. 12:00 PM

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The Actual Owner and I have a difference of opinion about what constitutes a Leading Couple.**

_12:00 PM_

Derek jumped in the crowded elevator just before the doors closed. He had been paged that the new trauma patient had finished in CT and was being prepped for surgery. This was just what he needed – spending a few hours poking around in someone's brain would leave him no room for thoughts of Meredith. This challenge was proving harder than he expected. It would have helped if he had stashed the panties in his locker, but instead he masochistically had moved them to the chest pocket of his scrubs. She's turned me into a pervert, he thought hopelessly.

The elevator doors opened on the second floor, and he rolled his eyes. _Of course._

"Dr. Shepherd! I've been looking for you!" Meredith grinned mischievously as she made her way to his corner of the elevator and squeezed into the small space directly in front of him, leaning back and pressing herself gently against his crotch.

"Dr. Grey. To what do I owe this, um, pleasure?" _What am I doing?_ he thought to himself. He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn't stop. He had responded to her touch instantly, as he knew she intended.

"I heard your patient was being prepped, so I stopped at the lab to pick up his bloodwork for you. I was hoping you could…squeeze me in. On your surgical team."

_Resist. Don't play along. She's baiting you._ "Oh, I am sure I could use a hand… with the surgery. But didn't Dr. Bailey assign you to the pit today? While I always appreciate an extra pair of hands to help me out, especially hands as skilled as yours, I think the patients needing sutures downstairs are better served by your, um, dexterity."

_Fool. You're a damn fool, and you're going to lose. _

"You are absolutely right, Dr. Shepherd. I know you are quite capable of… taking care of business alone." His eyebrows leaped up in surprise – she did not just go there in a crowded elevator, did she? "You have lots of experience with that. I'm sure you can take care of such… delicate work… all by yourself. Good luck with that!"

The elevator opened on the next floor, and Meredith slipped out, her task complete. From the back of the elevator, Alex snickered and moved forward.

"Dude. Subtle doesn't really work for you." He handed Derek the lab coat he was carrying. "I'm guessing you probably need this."

Derek silently took the lab coat and nodded in thanks, holding it against his waist. When the doors opened on the OR floor, he cleared his throat, he headed down the hall.


	5. 4:00 PM

**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. The Actual Owner and I have a difference of opinion about what constitutes a Leading Couple.**

_4:00 PM_

Derek pulled off his scrub cap and untied his watch from the drawstring of his pants as he walked down the corridor towards the nurses' station. The day was looking up – he had just completed a successful surgery and had managed to keep his mind off of Meredith walking around the hospital without her panties – until now. But it was already 4:00, and he only had to avoid her for another two hours. He had a stack of post-op notes to finish, which would easily fill the time.

He grabbed the stack of charts waiting for him on the counter, and paused to think about where to hide – was it better to find an obscure corner of the hospital, and run the risk of being trapped alone with her if she found him? But there could be safety in numbers – as long as she didn't repeat the elevator debacle. He imagined that prick Karev was still laughing about that one.

Derek settled on the Attendings' Lounge, where he could hide in a crowd, but was off-limits to half-naked interns. He collapsed into an overstuffed chair next to Burke, who he knew would not burden him with small talk.

He had just finished the first chart when Addison and Mark came in and sat down across from him, arguing over Karev's indentured service on OB/GYN. He scowled and kept working.

His phone vibrating on the table grabbed his attention. Derek sighed in relief when he saw that the number was from the hospital switchboard. "Shepherd here."

"So where are you hiding? I've looked everywhere." _Crap._ It was Meredith. But where was she? Why wasn't she using her cell phone?

"I'm working on charts, and I am very busy. Where are you? I didn't recognize the number."

"No? That's surprising," her voice lowered to a murmur. "It's the phone in your favorite on-call room. You know, the one with the squeaky bedspring that makes too much noise when I…"

"Uhh, right, " he muttered and cleared his throat. "Well, I am terribly busy right now, Doctor. If you need a consult, perhaps you can try the on-call neurosurgeon."

His hand went up to his forehead as his eyes darted around the room. Mark and Addison had stopped their arguing and were now looking at him curiously. He groaned when he heard her voice drop to an even lower register.

"Oh, I don't need you right now, Dr. Shepherd. Not at all. In fact, I am following your excellent advice from the elevator and, um, handling things all on my own." As she purred into the phone – a sound all too familiar to him – he realized what was about to happen.

He swallowed hard in disbelief. Her voice became sultry and quiet. Burke now put down the journal he was studying and shot a puzzled look at Derek.

"I know how busy you are today, and then there is that silly little bet, and I knew I shouldn't…mmmm…. ahhh….. tempt you here to help…… me, because that wouldn't be….. fair…… to you…..hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm…" He could hear her breath becoming labored. He closed his eyes, and could imagine how her breath hitched in her throat when she was excited.

He knew he should just hang up the phone, but he was at her mercy. He felt three pairs of eyes on him as he struggled to not fidget in his seat.

"Dr. Shepherd, it's just… that…ahhhhhhh…. knowing that you have my panties…ummmm…. has gotten me… all hot and …bothered…"

He heard the tell-tale squeaking of the spring, and he knew what (or should he say who) was coming next. He opened his eyes, hoping his audience had gone back to their own devices, but no such luck. Three sets of eyebrows shot upwards as an unmistakable sound reverberated from his phone.

"Was that…?" Addison asked accusingly, eyebrow raised. Mark broke out in a wide grin. "Oh, I'd recognize that sound anywhere. Impressive! Over the phone, no less. You're better than I gave you credit for, Shepherd." Burke just snorted and went back to his research.

Derek abruptly snapped his phone shut and buried his head back in his charts, but it was no use. He grabbed up the large pile of paperwork and headed to the locker room where he could hide. As the door swung shut he could hear his ex-wife and his ex-best friend having a good laugh.


	6. 6:00 PM

**Disclaimer: Not mine - I just like playing with them. Eight... Seven...**_  
_

* * *

_6:00 PM_

Derek leaned against the wall in the hospital lobby, wearing jeans and an untucked oxford. He had been victorious – the shift was over, and he had not begged Meredith for sex. He may never walk normally again, but he had won, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

The elevator opened, revealing a disgruntled Meredith.

"Why so glum, Dr. Grey? Judging by the phone call I received this afternoon, you should be all smiles! Or maybe your skills aren't quite as good as mine, eh? What a shame for you." He shot her a big wide smile, clearly enjoying her mood.

"Shut up and stop gloating." she hissed at him. "I can't believe you hung up on me and left me hanging like that." She glared at him as she picked her bag up off the floor and stepped off of the elevator.

"Well, according to the audience you drew in the Attendings' Lounge, you weren't exactly left hanging." He winked at her and headed out the front door.

She chased after him and hit him with her bag. "What?? Audience?! You better not have had me on speaker…"

"Ah, you didn't need to be on speaker to be heard. Ask your roommates, you're... loud." For the first time all day, he was enjoying this wager. Especially now that victory was at hand. "So, now I need to decide how I'll collect on my win. I thought about getting… paid… before we left the hospital, but seeing you all worked up is too good to end so soon. I'll have to think about this one. Are you up for a drink? Joe's?"

"Fine. Hey, maybe I'll meet a hot guy and take him home. Someone with no self-control." She stuck her lip out and scowled at him.

Derek couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was watching her pout like this. He grabbed her and lifted her up against the wall, pressing his hips into hers. He kissed her hard, and she gasped against his lips. "Trust me, all of this self-control is going to pay off for you. But you'll just have to wait until I'm good and ready. I'm calling the shots tonight, because _I won_." He put her down, and headed across the street. If he was going to hold out much longer, he definitely needed to anesthetize himself with a double scotch.

He didn't turn around to see if she was following – he knew she would.


	7. 8:00 PM

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

_8:00 PM_

"Are those… _panties_? On the bar?"

George, Cristina and Izzie walked up behind Derek and Meredith, who were sitting in their usual spots at Joe's.

"George! Why did you ask?!" Cristina gave George a shove. "Now they might actually tell us. I already know more than I need to about the McSexLife," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and ordered a drink. Joe just looked at the panties and shook his head.

"I lost a bet. And now I am being tortured. But I'm gonna drink so much tequila that payback will be just wishful thinking. Ha!" Meredith waved her finger in Derek's face as she added her empty shotglass to the growing pile of in front of her.

The grin on Derek's face faded as he realized the error of bringing her to Joe's. He had learned the hard way that there was a fine line between running his fingers through her hair in bed and holding it back out of her face while she vomited.

"Uh, Joe? Time for the tab." Derek threw down a pile of cash, scooped the panties back into his shirt pocket, and grabbed Meredith's hand. "It's been great, guys, but we've got to be heading home…"

Izzie and George's faces were frozen with horror. "Oh, no you don't. If I don't get some sleep tonight I will seriously hurt someone," Izzie complained, "so you two better just take your panties over to the ferry and back to the Silver Bullet tonight. Take some pity on us for once."

Derek nodded sheepishly, and steered Meredith towards the door.


	8. 9:00 PM

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's Anatomy. Well, except for the DVDs. **

* * *

_9:00 PM_

"So, are you still mad at me? I hope so, because it's all kinds of hot."

Derek stood behind Meredith on the upper deck of the ferryboat, his arms around her waist as they watched the skyline float by. He leaned in and nudged her hair away from her neck and inhaled deeply. The smell of lavender and seaspray was intoxicating.

"Very funny. Don't tease me - you know I'm a sore loser. A sore and _frustrated_ loser."

"Hmmmmm. Well, I have to admit that your antics today have made me a bit of a sore winner – you aren't the only one who walked around frustrated today, you know." He nibbled at her collarbone and felt her shiver.

She turned around to face him, leaning back on the railing. She opened up his jacket and slid her arms around his hips.

"So, have you figured out how you are collecting your bet? Or are you still torturing me?"

"Oh, you'll find out. Keeping you in the dark is definitely improving my victory. So I think you'll just have to wait until we get home."

"Well, I had you pegged for expecting some ferryboat action, given your fetish for these things. Not feeling adventurous, Dr. Shepherd?"

"_Fetish_?! Ah, well, while tempting, I don't want to traumatize the other passengers." He leaned in and nipped at her earlobe. "Because what I have planned for you? Is going to wake Izzie and George from miles away."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the great feedback! This is my first attempt at this kind of writing, so I need your encouragement! The last chapter should be up in the next day or two...  
_

_  
Hey everyone, be sure to check out my second attempt at Mer/Der fic, Six Days - the first chapter should be posted soon. It's my take on what should have happened to our favorite couple instead of snoring and bad breath_!


	9. 10:00 PM

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

* * *

_10:00 PM_

Derek tossed the car keys on the kitchen counter and headed back to the bedroom, Meredith following tentatively.

"So, are you going to fill me in on your evil plot, or do I have to guess what's in store for me?"

He leaped on the bed, leaning back on his elbows and kicking his shoes off, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. "Stop right there. You, Meredith Grey, need to earn your stay here tonight. Take off your shirt."

"Uh, take off my shirt? Just like that?"

"Well, how you do it is up to you. But take it off. Now," he whispered.

A small smile of realization crept across her face. She reached down and slowly unbuttoned each button of her top, never breaking eye contact. When the buttons were done, she wiggled her shoulders and let the shirt slowly slip off and fall to the floor, revealing a simple pink bra.

"What would you like me to do next, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Your hair. Let it down."

She reached up and tugged on the ponytail, sending her hair cascading into her face. She tossed her head from side to side, sending the scent of lavender into the air. She knew that would get him.

He inwardly groaned as the scent hit him – it was torturous, but he knew it was self-inflicted. "Now the pants," he ordered, the lavender making his commands a little more forceful.

Meredith reached down and removed her belt in one swift action, then turned her eyes downward. She slowly unbuttoned the chinos that sat low on her hips. Once they were undone, she looked up at him wordlessly and allowed the pants to drop to the floor, and delicately stepped free of them. As she stood in only her bra, she pulled her hands behind her back and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Well, Dr. Shepherd, it looks like you are overdressed," she said seductively.

Derek stared at her, his eyes darkening. With a slight nod, he invited her over to him. She took two steps forward until she could feel his warm breath on her stomach. She reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out her panties.

"So, what do I need to do to earn these back?"

Meredith reached out and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his arms caught up in the sleeves. She dropped her hands to his shoulders, and pushed him backwards on the bed as she crawled on top of him. She hovered above his face, her eyes reflecting in his.

"Kiss me. Hard." he commanded. She grabbed his wrists, still tangled inside the sleeves of his shirt, and forced them over his head as her lips crushed down on his. She bit at his lower lip, forcing a moan from his mouth. She could feel his hardness straining through the fabric of his pants, and she moved her hands down and quickly tugged open his fly with one motion.

Derek moved to free his arms from his shirt, but she forced them back over his head, wedging his shirt underneath his head, trapping him. "You won't be needing those right now," she whispered into his ear, making him shudder as her warm breath caressed that spot right behind his earlobe. She quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers, leaving them tangled around his ankles. Unable to move his arms or legs, a smirk spread across his face as he realized that she had him at her mercy.

"Hmmm, I thought I was supposed to be in charge. I had no idea that this worked for you. I would have tried it sooner…" he growled as she worked her way down his chest, leaving a trail of small kisses and bites. She let her hair drag across his hardness and she felt his hips push upwards towards her.

Meredith slowly got on her knees and straddled him, closing her eyes as she guided his shaft deep into her. He looked up at her, helpless, as she began to rock back and forth. He was dying to reach down and guide her motions, but with his hands caught above his head, he had no choice but to follow her lead.

Each time Meredith sensed he was getting close, she slowed down her rhythm, making him squirm beneath her. His eyes flew open as she raised her hips until he was almost completely pulled out of her, and she brought her face close to his.

"Jesus, Mer, you're killing me." he groaned.

"Am I?" she whispered against his neck. "I thought you were unaffected by my charms." She rotated her hips in a slow circle and stared deep into his eyes.

"Please, Mer. _Please_," he whimpered. Her face lit up, and her eyes twinkled down at him. She forced his mouth open with her own, pushing herself down onto him and picking up the pace until she felt him tightening inside her one last time. He gasped out her name, but it was lost under the crush of her mouth. As he released inside her, she let her own orgasm wash over her and collapsed on top of him.

After a few minutes, he struggled to free his hands and settle themselves into a more comfortable position on the bed. He closed his eyes in exhaustion as she nuzzled in against his neck and whispered: 

"Told ya I could make you beg."

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone, be sure to check out my second attempt at Mer/Der fic, Six Days - the first chapter should be posted soon. It's my take on what should have happened to our favorite couple instead of snoring and bad breath_! 


End file.
